roseannefandomcom-20200214-history
Thanksgiving '91
|image = File:intro.jpg |season = 4 |number = 10 |overall = 82 |network = ABC-TV |airdate = November 26, 1991 |writer = Brad Issacs |director = Andrew D. Weyman |previous = Stressed to Kill |next = Kansas City, Here We Come }} Thanksgiving '91 was the 10th episode of Season 4 of Roseanne, also the 82nd overall series episode. Written by Brad Issacs, the episode was directed by Andrew D. Weyman. It originally aired on ABC-TV on November 26, 1991. Plot summary It's another Thanksgiving with the Connors. Bev shows up with her mother, aand Crystal and her son appear as well. During dinner, Bev talks constantly until her mother shuts her up. After dinner, things get crazy when Bev reveals the girls' father, Al, is having an affair. When Roseanne fumes, Bev demands she stays out of it. Roseanne then tells Bev's mother to act, but Nana Mary explains that Bev is just scared of living alone. When Al calls, Roseanne obeys her mother and stays out her parents' marital affairs. Trivia *This is the 2nd appearance of Bev's mother, Nana Mary * This the first episode Nana Mary and Beverly actual are seen interacting on screen together. In Nana's Mary first appearance, their interaction was only done over the phone with Bev being off screen. Quotes :Darlene: Why can't people just let you be yourself? Have you ever felt like you don't want to talk to anybody? Like you just need to figure things out? It's like I get a perfect image in my head about what I want to be, but then I go to school and all of a sudden I'm just a total geek again. :Nana Mary: You're young, you've got to give it time. :Darlene: Yeah, well tell that to my parents. They always want to know what the problem is, but how am I supposed to tell them if I don't even know? :Nana Mary: Darlene, you've got to be patient with them. ---- :Nana Mary (to Bev): How long has the affair been going on? :Bev: Well, I've known about it for a couple of years and this morning, he finally decided to tell me. :Roseanne: So he's been seeing some office tramp for a couple of years and you never said anything? :Nana Mary: Come on, Beverly, grow up! I mean you can't let a man walk all over you like that. :Bev: I didn't want to rock the boat. :Roseanne: What boat? You don't have a boat, you have a lousy marriage. :Bev: Watch your mouth, young lady. :Roseanne: No I'm serious, this is serious stuff, people get divorced over stuff like this! ---- :Becky: He was supposed to but at the last minute he decided to stay home and have TV dinners with his buddies. :Bev: That reminds me of the cutest TV show... :Nana Mary (cutting her off): No, it doesn't! ---- :Crystal: So, uh, where's Darlene? :Dan: Oh, daughter of doom? She's up in her room hiding from sunlight. ---- :Dan (to Darlene): You're not having dinner with us? :Darlene: No, I opt not to celebrate the exploitation of Indians by a group of religious fanatics. :Dan: Good point, no sale. ---- :Darlene: Jackie, would you like to read a book? :Jackie: Yeah, sure, why not? :Darlene: There's some Kurt Vonnegurt over there on the top shelf. :Jackie: Okay, oh, "Cat in the Hat." Perfect. --- - Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Thanksgiving Episodes